Kevin Kenobi
' Kevin Kenobi' is a young man who was born in 179 ABY on the planet Corellia. He has gone from aspiring to be a member of the Corellian Security Force, to Jedi hopeful, to pirate First Mate on board the'' King Nothing alongside the captain Kaenon Blackstar. Early Childhood Kevin Kenobi (born Kevin Bauder) was born to Corellian parents in Coronet City in 179 ABY. His father Zekk Bauder worked as a CorSec officer and his mother stayed at home with him. As a boy, Kevin wasn't all that close with his father, although he idolized his father greatly because he felt that his dad was doing something to change the galaxy for the better. Once Kevin reached his teenaged years, his mother started working a night job, and she and Kevin became more distant and she started being gone from his life more often, leaving his father in charge of raising Kevin. He knew how much Kevin idolized him and was proud that his son wanted to follow in his footsteps and join CorSec. However, Kevin's father had a second occupation that his wife and son didn't know about: he was a former Jedi Knight but had gone into hiding on his homeworld when the One Sith had come into power. He took Kevin aside on his fourteenth birthday and told him of his past as a Jedi and offered to train Kevin in the ways of the Force, as well as prepare him to join the CorSec academy. Kevin smiled wide, hugged his father, and accepted his offer. As Kevin trained more and more every day with his father, the two of them became closer to each other, and the fact that the training was kept secret from his now distant mother didn't bother the young Kevin at all. By the time Kevin was 16, he was proficient in most of the basic Force powers and was nearly ready to join CorSec. Little did he know that his life was about to change in a way he never thought possible. Tragedy Strikes Tragedy struck Kevin's life when one day, while he and his parents were walking through Coronet City near Treasure Ship Row, two masked and dark figures attacked Kevin's father and dragged him into a nearby alley while his mother pulled Kevin away trying to protect him. Kevin, however, broke loose of his mother's grip and ran into the alley and watched helplessly as the two men beat his father to a pulp. They kept shouting at him, demanding that they be paid the money they were owed by his father. Kevin turned to look at his mother and his eyes widened when he saw that she was pointing a blaster pistol at him. He asked her what was going on and she said that his father had been out gambling away the family's money when he would claim to be working an extra shift and that now he had to pay for ruining the family and putting them on the brink of losing everything. Kevin asked why there was a blaster pointed at himself, and his mother smirked and replied that it was to ensure that he wouldn't try to help his father, as his death would be for the best. However, Kevin deduced that she was lying and remembered that there was a bounty out on his father's head and his mom was now trying to collect it by killing her husband. Kevin knew that those times that his dad claimed to be working late or was taking an extra shift, he was really training Kevin in the Jedi arts as well as prepping him for the CorSec academy. At this realization, Kevin became angry and snapped. He attacked the two men who had been assaulting his father and ended up killing them both by throwing them both up against the alley wall with a powerful Force push. He then turned to face his mother. She said that it was nothing against Kevin, but his father's death was necessary and once again stated that it was because he was a crooked cop and was a threat to the family. Kevin became furious with his mother and told her that she was the one betraying the family, because when his dad claimed to be at work, he was really training Kevin for the CorSec academy, not out gambling, and that he knew she was after the bounty on his father's head. Upon hearing this, Kevin's mother also became furious and shot at her husband. The shot never reached its intended target, however, when Kevin jumped in the way of the shot and absorbed the energy with the Force, then used that energy to call his mother's blaster pistol to himself and crush it. He drew his vibroknife that his father had given him for his sixteenth birthday and threw it at his mother, using the Force to guide it, and she was killed instantly when the blade struck her in the heart. Kevin retrieved his knife, cleaned it off, and resheathed it before going over to his father and kneeling at his side. His father told Kevin how proud he was of him and that he couldn't have asked for a better son, but also warned him to not give in to his anger when using the Force because he would be perilously close to the dark side. He told Kevin to use his Jedi powers to help those who could not help themselves, then smiled at his son and succumbed to his injuries, dying in his son's arms. Kevin got up and disposed of the bodies of his mother and her two assistants, then grabbed his father's body and buried him in the backyard of their family home. Knowing that the crime organization that ordered the bounty on his father would be after him, he grabbed a few changes of clothes, his father's favorite blaster pistol, his father's Jedi lightsaber, and the guitar he acquired from his father's CorSec partner. After making sure he had everything he needed, he ran out to the backyard and uncovered the Delta-7B Aethersprite he and his father had salvaged and repaired and left Corellia. Life on the Run Kevin ran to a few different planets but ended up settling on Naboo, falling in love with the beauty of nature, as he had never seen anything like it on Corellia. He built himself a small house out in the Lake Country and lived there in peace for two years, keeping up on his training in case the crime boss found him and tried to capture him. When he was 18, he was coming up the hill to his house from the lake when he noticed something wasn't right: the door was wide open even though Kevin had shut and locked it before heading down to the lake. He opened up a pouch on the outside of his guitar case and pulled out his vibroknife to defend himself and peered into his house. He saw that someone had ransacked his home and feeling confident that the robbers were gone, Kevin entered his home. He looked around and saw that nothing had been stolen, but then looked over at the fireplace and noticed that the large portrait of his father that was supposed to be hanging above the mantle was missing. Kevin walked over to the mantle and saw that there was a holomessage sitting on the mantle. He turned it on and listened to the message from the crime boss and he knew that he had to leave his peaceful life on Naboo. Kevin destroyed the message, then packed up his clothes, his weapons, and his guitar. He got into his fighter and set off for Coruscant to seek out the Jedi to complete his training and fulfill his father's dying wish. When Kevin arrived on Coruscant, he immediately had a new transponder code for his fighter, named it the ''Corellian Star, and then changed his name from Bauder to Kenobi, after the Jedi of the Old Jedi Order that Kevin idolized. Kevin then went out to the Jedi Temple and enrolled as a student there. However, Kevin became disillusioned with the Jedi and soon left the Order and spent time working as a musician for several years. Even though he enjoyed his life as a musician, he still wanted to be out helping the people of the galaxy. His time came sooner than he thought. Becoming a Pirate After three years of being under the radar on Coruscant, Kevin heard that a pirate leader and his fleet were threatening the civilians living in the city of Theed on Naboo. He decided to investigate into the situation, as the pirate was demanding money be paid and that his comrades in the prisons be freed. Kevin discovered that the pirate captain, a man named Cergan, was none other than the man who ordered the hit on his father five years prior. Angered and craving revenge for his beloved father's death, Kevin set out in his fighter along with his trusty astromech droid Tin Man and left Coruscant for Naboo. Upon arrival in system, he saw the fleet and knew that his job was nearly impossible, but being a Corellian, Kevin didn't care about the odds he was against. All he knew was that this pirate had to be stopped and must pay for his father's death. He boldly hailed Cergan's flagship, the King Nothing, and declared that he was going to stop them, which was answered with laughter from Cergan and his crew. Kevin dodged several fighters and made a strafing run on the ship with his laser cannons, but that proved useless. Unrelenting, he made a second pass, but had Tin Man prepare his missiles for launch, intending to take out the engines and strand the King Nothing right where it was. The strike worked, and caught the attention of Cergan, who now realized that Kevin meant business. Kevin hailed the captain again, this time stating who he really was and that he would make Cergan pay and told him that he wished to meet face-to-face to settle the issue of revenge and of the innocent civilians being attacked on the surface of Naboo. Cergan agreed and the two of them went planetside to hash out their differences, choosing the Great Grassy Plains just outside of Theed. Kevin arrived at the plains first and after strapping on his weapons, which were his favorite blaster pistol, two vibroblades on his back, and his father's lightsaber, he sat down on the grass and performed one of the meditation exercises taught to him by his father to center himself for the battle he knew was coming. When Cergan arrived, Kevin noticed that he was a dwarf who rode around on a behemoth that wore a helmet and Mandalorian crushgaunts. Cergan began by forgetting the name of Kevin's father, which angered Kevin, but he remained calm and asked how they were to settle this and let Cergan choose terms. Cergan laughed and then 20 of his men came out of the pirate shuttle and Kevin took notice of where they'd positioned themselves. He flashed a cocky grin at the pirates and drew his blaster pistol and engaged a personal shield while also sending an encrypted signal to his droid telling him to use the Corellian Star's laser cannons against the pirates to help thin their numbers. Tin Man does so, and Cergan retreated on the behemoth back toward his shuttle. Kevin took out two of the pirates himself, then drew one of his vibroblades and threw it at the behemoth's thigh to slow it down. The blade hits its mark, downing the behemoth temporarily and sent Cergan flying. Cergan ran as fast as he could for the shuttle and the behemoth got up and threw Kevin's vibroblade back at him before drawing its war hammer and beskar shield. Kevin easily dodged the vibroblade and fired two shots at the behemoth before following with a powerful Force push. Unfortunately, the push had little effect on the behemoth, who dodged the incoming blaster fire as well, and the behemoth charged Kevin, swinging his war hammer above his head and started to bring it down on Kevin's chest. Kevin, however, Force jumped up and somersaulted over the behemoth's head, drawing and igniting his lightsaber at the same time, and upon landing, he cut the behemoth in two at its midsection. Cergan begged Kevin to not kill him, noticing that a few of his men were still alive and hoped that they would provide enough of a distraction to allow Cergan to escape. Kevin downed the remaining men by deflecting their blaster fire back at them with his lightsaber, then turned to face Cergan once more, using the Force to stun him. Cergan falls over stunned, but not before telling his pilot to take off. Kevin manages to Force leap onto the ramp just as it begins to close and signals to Tin Man to fire up the Corellian Star and follow Cergan's shuttle. He secured Cergan in stun cuffs and strapped him into a seat before heading to the cockpit, where he shot the pilot with a few stun bolts. Kevin then set course for the King Nothing and put the shuttle on autopilot before returning to where Cergan was seated just as Cergan was starting to wake up. Kevin set his blaster back to kill and drew his vibroknife, informing Cergan of his situation and that whether he would arrive on his flagship alive or dead had yet to be decided. Cergan sized up his situation, and knew it was dire. However, Cergan recognized that Kevin had potential as a member of his crew and offered young Kenobi a position in his crew. Kevin thought about it for a moment, but ultimately turned the pirate down, telling him that he was nothing like his mother and that his father raised him to be a better man than that. He then raised his blaster to fire at Cergan and end him, but Cergan pleaded with Kevin not to kill him, asking Kenobi what he wanted. Kevin said that as much as he wanted to kill the pirate captain, he would let him live because if he didn't, he'd be just as bad as his mother. He told Cergan that his pirate buddies in prison on Naboo would have to stay there, that he would be paid half of the bounty that was on his father's head, was 100,000 credits, and that if Kevin ever heard or saw Cergan threaten innocent lives again, he would be hunted down by Kevin and killed. Reluctantly, Cergan agreed and even offered Kevin the full 100,000 credit bounty on his father. Kevin woke the pilot of the shuttle, freed Cergan of his stun cuffs, and handed the pirate captain a data chip with the information needed to transfer the payment into Kevin's account, giving Cergan 48 hours to have the money to him before jumping out of the shuttle and into his fighter. Kevin then headed out into space. Upon arriving in Naboo space, he set his fighter to hover in space and watched Cergan's movements to see if he would try something. A few minutes later, another ship entered Naboo space, this ship called Krayt's Claw. Kevin could tell that the new ship hadn't noticed him and he checked the weapons systems on the Corellian Star and had Tin Man monitor the comm channels before sitting back to see what would happen and keeping alert in case he had to blast his way out of Naboo space. Kevin watched as the Krayt's Claw docked on board the King Nothing and using his Force senses, he watched what happened inside the ship and saw the pirate who piloted the Krayt's Claw attack Cergan's pirates. Kevin shook his head in amazement, but was startled slightly when Cergan came over the comm and yelled at Kevin for double-crossing him. After the comm went dead, Kevin powered up his fighter fully and quickly moved out of the way of the incoming turbolaser fire coming from the King Nothing. He brought the Corellian Star around and fired a few more missiles at the remaining engines before making for the hanger bay. Kevin, however, had to take a detour as fighters came after him. He managed to destroy most of them, then came in for a hard landing inside the King Nothing's hangar bay, despite warnings from Tin Man, and nearly missed hitting the Krayt's Claw parked just to his right. Kevin jumped out and ejected Tin Man from his compartment in the Corellian Star and had him open up the blast doors that would allow Kevin access to the rest of the ship. The blast doors now open, Kevin joined up with the pirate, who introduced himself as Kaenon Blackstar, and the two of them worked together and fought through waves of crewmen before finally making it to the bridge of the King Nothing. Kevin and Kaenon fought the men on the bridge and then had Cergan and his first mate Clegg cornered. Clegg provided Kaenon with the codes necessary to take control of the King Nothing, then Kevin knocked Cergan out with another Force Stun before cuffing him and locking him up in a prison cell guarded by several security droids. He returned to the bridge and was made Kaenon's first mate, with Clegg becoming the new quartermaster for providing Kenobi and Blackstar with the information they wanted. After cleaning up their weapons, the newly named Captain Kaenon Blackstar and First Mate Kevin Kenobi introduced themselves to their crew, then made contact with officials of Naboo requesting the Naboo's endorsement as privateers. While the Naboo denied their request, they allowed Blackstar and Kenobi to use Naboo as a safe resupply point in gratitude for defeating Cergan and ending the threat to the innocent civilians. Finally, Kevin left Naboo once more, this time as a hero, even if he had become a pirate captain's first mate. The King Nothing was bound for Nar Shaddaa, where Kevin and Kaenon are looking for their next pirating mission. Behind the Scenes The character of Kevin Kenobi was created for the original WoSW Yahoo site by a fangirl named Annie (Yes, I said fangirl. I happen to be very tomboyish and therefore male characters are easier and a little more fun for me to write). The character went from Jedi to musician to Grey Jedi and musician, and that pretty much stayed the same in the WoSW Beta site. This current incarnation of Kevin was created for the WoSW End Game site, though this version carries alot of the same personality traits of the original Kevin Kenobi. The character of Kevin actually shares a number of my own personality traits, such as his drive to be of some help to others, his love of nature (my family actually goes camping alot), his leaning toward the light side of the Force (I'm naturally a good person, which makes it tough for me to write a dark character, but I'm working on a second character for that), and his taste in music. In real life, I love listening to classic rock and have started to get more into metal and alternative rock since starting college. What's funny about that is that I used to hate rock music, but that changed once I started playing Guitar Hero, which is just an awesome game and has widened my range of music that I enjoy. And yes, I love listening to Eric Clapton and my longtime wish to see him perform live is finally going to come true, as he's coming to Michigan on July 3rd. I've been a fan of Star Wars since I was 7 years old when my dad got the VHS boxed set of the Original Trilogy Special Edition for his birthday in 1997. My liking of Star Wars diminished for a while because my parents at that time were very strict when it came to our family's Catholic faith. My mom got rid of the Star Wars movies because she didn't like how the concept of the Force sort of distorted the concept of God or something like that, but I can't really remember. I mean, hey, I was 7 years old. So for a while I thought Star Wars was bad, so when Episode I came out I wasn't really excited or anything like that, and the same thing with Episode II. It wasn't until I was in 7th grade that I got back into Star Wars. My English teacher had a small library in his classroom and on the shelf were the novels for both Episodes I and II. I read them and I fell back in love with Star Wars and I have been ever since. In 8th grade was when I started reading the EU books and I enjoyed them immensely. All this time, my love of Star Wars was kind of a secret from my family, but once I started high school, my parents, especially my mom, started to loosen up about it and eventually it became known that I loved it. I started buying the soundtracks the summer before my senior year of high school, beginning with the soundtrack for Episode III. In 2007, the Original Trilogy films made it back into our house, and for Christmas that year I got the DVD of Episode III and the soundtrack for Episode II. Once I got to college, I bought the soundtracks for Episode I and VI and got the remaining two for Christmas, and I also bought the DVDs of Episode I and II, completing the movie and soundtrack sets. This past year, I really got back into reading the books and now have a small Star Wars library forming. My library consists of books 3-9 of the Legacy of the Force series, Tatooine Ghost, The Courtship of Princess Leia, Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil, I, Jedi, Vision of the Future, and a book that has two books in one: Legacy of the Jedi and Secrets of the Jedi. I've read alot more of the books than that, but I'm working on buying them, but it will take time, as I am a college student and am usually short on cash. I've been RPing since probably 2005 or 2006 when I joined WoSW Yahoo, which was the first time I had ever done anything like that. I have never played tabletop RP games, but am interested in learning.